This proposal outlines a plan for the synthesis of steroids which employs a new Cope rearrangement recently developed in this laboratory. The methods employed involve a new type of polyene cyclization which introduces axial oxygen functionality at C11 of an estrogen synthon. This functionality permits the introduction of the C19 methyl group providing an entry into the anti-inflammatory corticoids (Pregnanes) and androstances. Steroids remain of significant importance since they continue to be utilized as antifertility drugs, thus bearing on the problem of overpopulation. In addition, they have been utilized as synergists in the treatment of human cancers.